Silent Hill: The Fragment
by Soul of Draken
Summary: Trevor Hayes spent the last few years of his life isolated, searching for answers to his past. He travels to his hometown of Silent Hill and answers are slowly revealed to him. Unique elements make this different from classic Silent Hill stories. Content includes strong language and violence, explicit sexual content, and gruesome imagery and torture. (Indefinite hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: The Silver Star Hotel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Silent Hill series.

**Author's Note: **I've been playing the Silent Hill series since the first game came out. In all that time I've never written a true horror story (or fanfic in this case). The idea for a Silent Hill fanfic began a few years ago and I've had a few scenes in my head that I've always wanted to write out as one-shots. Over time, these scenes have changed in some form or another and it was a couple of weeks ago that I've decided to add these scenes to a novel-sized fanfic of Silent Hill. More ideas poured into my brain and that's when I decided to make my fanfic dark, sexy, bloody, gory, mysterious, and downright disturbing. The events and places of Silent Hill have mostly changed, so everything won't be entirely accurate. There will be a few cameos from the game series but the majority of the characters and monsters will be of my own creation. Reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated but entirely optional. Those who review get a chocolate chip cookie... but careful, they were made in Silent Hill. Never assume anything until you take that first bite...

**Content Notes: **This fanfic is rated M for strong language, strong violence, very explicit sexual content, gruesome imagery, and cruel depictions of torture.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Silver Star Hotel**_

It was a warm summer night in the small city of Brahms. A gentle rain blanketed the town for the fifth night in a row, though it was pretty common to have light rain at this time of year. The blacktop shone wetly in the moonlight as Trevor Hayes pulled up to the Silver Star Hotel in a small, blue Toyota. By the look of the exterior, the hotel wasn't really that impressive; there were cracks along the discolored walls and a couple of letters were burned out on the hotel's neon sign.

"I give them five stars already," Trevor muttered sarcastically as he opened the door and got out of the car. The soft rain felt so pleasant on his short brown hair that he cracked a little smile, something he didn't do much these days.

He looked at his surroundings and found that there were no other cars parked nearby, then he looked at his watch; it was almost 6 PM on a Friday. "That's odd, even a dump like this should be busy at this time of night," Trevor said to himself. "I guess it must have scared everyone away."

As strange as his surroundings were, it didn't take Trevor very long to press on towards the hotel entrance. He needed a place to crash for the night after a long day's drive, and a little weirdness wasn't going to keep him away.

He opened the door with a loud creak, then walked inside and wiped his brown shoes on the faded doormat. The lobby gave a bad first impression. There were cobwebs near the ceiling in some areas, a few of the light bulbs overhead were burned out, and there were mystery stains on the floor. Even though the interior was just as neglected as the outside, Trevor politely refrained from commenting.

He wiped off a bit of rain from his brown leather jacket and turned to the funny-looking young man behind the reception desk. The man's hair was frizzed out in the back and he was balding in the front. His cadaverous, wide-eyed face added points to the creepiness factor of the place. Trevor slightly regretted entering the hotel as he approached the front desk, and joked in his head that it looked like the opening scene of a horror movie. Still, he smiled as he greeted him.

"Hey, how much for a single bed?" Trevor asked, resting his arms on the desk in front of him. His smile made him even more handsome than he already was and it was quite the contrast compared to the other man.

The receptionist cleared his throat. "It's thirty dollars. Usually it's fifty, but we're offering a temporary discount to attract more customers."

"I can tell it's working," Trevor replied jokingly with a small laugh, pulling out a twenty and a ten dollar bill from an old wallet.

"Don't be a smart ass," the receptionist said, taking out a card key from a low shelf on his right. "Here's your key, it's Room B," he said, passing it to Trevor. "You go outside and it's just a couple of doors down from here on the right, you can't miss it."

Trevor stared down at the "B" on the card key and raised an eyebrow while scratching his head. There were questionable brown stains on the top and some on the side.

"Um… can I get a different key, please?" he asked, trying not to be rude as he took his arms off the counter.

The receptionist looked down at the key, confused. "What's wrong with this one?"

Trevor laughed, stroking his chin. "Well, it looks like somebody swiped this card through the wrong slot, if you know what I mean."

The strange man looked at the key again, then picked it up and started sniffing it, making Trevor cringe. He half-expected him to lick it, but he didn't.

"Yeah, I should probably get this replaced," the man said, putting the key back on the low shelf to his right, but in a different spot. "Sorry about that," he said in a flippant tone. He didn't really look apologetic as he passed Trevor a new card key marked "C".

"It's no problem," Trevor replied, forcing one more smile as he walked away. "Goodnight." He could only smile for so long in the face of such odd behavior.

"Hey," the receptionist said as Trevor reached for the door.

Trevor turned around and jumped a little as his heart skipped a beat. The receptionist's big eyes had turned completely white and his bottom jaw was long and horribly disfigured. It moved left and right while making loud cracking sounds, as if trying to detach itself from the skull. A stretched out tongue swung slowly inside the mouth like a fleshy pendulum. Blood flowed from the distorted mouth at an alarming rate and oozed all over the counter as he gurgled and growled demonically. It was unreal and extremely disturbing.

"What the fuck?!" Trevor blurted in alarm. He couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. _There must be some kind of logical explanation for this, _he thought. He looked down at the ground and rubbed his eyes for a moment, then looked back up and found that everything was back to normal. The receptionist was his weird-looking but human self again and there was no sign of blood on the counter.

"Are you deaf?" The receptionist called to him. "I said you left your wallet on the counter!"

Trevor put a hand on the side of his face and his lips parted a little, trying to grasp what he just saw. His heart was beating pretty quickly from the frightening hallucination, but he finally sighed in relief and used his sleeve to wipe sweat from his forehead. He slowly walked back to the counter and grabbed his wallet, trying to avoid eye contact. "Sorry, I guess I'm just really tired from driving all day."

With card key in hand, Trevor exited the lobby. The door's loud creak put him on edge this time around. The rain was just as soft as before, which helped him shrug off his hallucination a bit. He walked down the side of the hotel, passing by the empty "A" and "B" rooms until he reached his room. The "C" was backwards and looked like a black crescent moon. He gave it a short glance as he began to slide his card key in the slot, but stopped as he heard the quiet moans of a woman nearby. He turned his head to the right and noticed a faint light coming from a small window in the next room. He'd assumed all the rooms were vacant as there were no cars parked in the area, but then he realized that the room must have been occupied by locals looking for a night of private, sexual fun.

"Fuck," he uttered with a grin and a short laugh, reaching down and adjusting his straight-leg blue jeans from a partial erection. He was going to ignore the moans until he heard another woman giggle and say, "You're so wet now."

Trevor's eyes lit up as he quickly turned his head back to the window. "Lesbians?" he whispered, putting a hand over his naughty smile. "Shit, I can't miss this. I'll just take a little peek…"

With a larger bulge in his jeans, he slowly walked over to the window. "I'm going to Hell for this, I just know it," he whispered again. "This is so wrong."

Hearing the moans more clearly now, he looked in the window with one eye. He quickly jerked his head back when he saw a girl laying on the bed, her face pointed up in his direction.

"Shit," he whispered again with a hand over his mouth. He knew he wasn't spotted as the girl's eyes were closed. He hadn't looked long enough to see what was going on and he wasn't going to give up without seeing a bit of girl-on-girl action. He gradually looked into the window again with one eye to see a naked, beautiful blonde. Her eyes were still closed and her lips trembled a little as she continued to moan. Her large breasts bounced a little with every breath and Trevor couldn't stop staring at those bright pink nipples. He then leaned over a bit more, enough for both of his eyes to look upon her voluptuous body.

His gaze was drawn to the large blanket that covered her lower body and the rest of the bed. He could tell the woman was receiving oral sex because her legs were wide open and there was clearly the shape of someone's head between them. Trevor was enjoying this remarkable sight even though he couldn't see any explicit details. Just as he was about to get comfortable watching more of the action, the woman clutched one of her own breasts, moaned even louder, and opened her eyes. Trevor's heart jumped and he froze as she stared right at him. For a split second the woman appeared frightened to see him staring at her naked body, but then she did something surprising; she bit her lip gently and stroked her breasts with both hands, occasionally pinching both nipples. She was now purposely giving him quite the show.

"Hoooooly fuuuuuck…" Trevor whispered, drawing out the words with wide-open eyes. He gulped hard when the woman blew a quiet, seductive kiss at him. Finally, he let out a sigh and drew his head away from the window, turning back to his own hotel room. He might have gotten lucky that night with the woman, or even both women if they swung both ways, but he hadn't come here looking for sex. What he needed was a good night's rest for tomorrow because it was going to be important.

The door made a low buzzing sound as Trevor ran the key through the slot. He opened the door and quickly searched for a light to illuminate what seemed like infinite darkness before closing the door behind him.

He gave a small, approving nod as he glanced around the small room. In sharp contrast to the lobby, the room was very clean and pleasing to the eye. He smiled as he touched the firm, queen-sized bed. For thirty dollars, this room was practically a steal.

Trevor walked to the small bathroom and put his hands on the sink, looking at his own reflection in the mirror. He hadn't styled his hair for at least a week and it looked a little unkempt. His stubble brought out a more attractive look to an already handsome, lightly tanned face. At just over thirty years old, Trevor still had his charm.

He stared at his own reflection long enough that he started to become sad. His lips trembled and his dark blue eyes began to water. Soon, a tear quickly rolled down his right cheek, then another. He sniffed as he turned on the tap, washing his face with both hands using cold water.

After drying off his face and rain-covered hair with a white towel, Trevor looked at his reflection again and tried to smile, going as far as making goofy faces to make himself feel better. Then, something strange happened. He saw his reflection _wink _with one eye, even though he was sure he didn't wink at all. Why would he? Then again, he was very tired from such a long day and he shrugged it off as yet another hallucination.

He turned off the light in the bathroom and walked out, sitting on the comfortable bed with a sigh. He couldn't seem to shake off the grotesque illusion that he saw in the lobby. _That was completely out of this world, _he thought. _What's wrong with me?_

Trevor took off his leather jacket and threw it on the floor next to him, revealing the white shirt underneath. _But that sexy blonde… _he thought, laying down on the bed._ The way she looked at me… was that all just an illusion too? I sure hope not, those big tits were really something!_

He could hear the woman moaning even louder than before. Trevor closed his eyes and his erection built up again. He imagined her breasts bouncing wildly as he drove deep and hard into her hot, wet hole. "Keep it together, Trevor…" he said to himself. "This is not what you're here for."

The sounds continued and it was getting increasingly difficult for Trevor to hold himself back from going over there and knocking on the door. _Maybe if I just go over there for a little bit? _he thought, not sure if he should. _It's been a long time since I had sex, and this smokin' hot woman obviously enjoyed me watching her. She even blew a kiss at me! Fuck, I need this…_

Trevor quickly got out of bed with a powerful erection and the image of the naked blonde on his mind. With his clothes still on and a naughty smile on his face, he made a dash for the door. His mouth suddenly opened and his eyes widened at what he saw beyond. Instead of finding a dark, rainy walkway outside, he was staring ahead at a long, wide hallway. There were half a dozen lights hanging over the center of the hallway that brightly lit up the corridor. The walls and the ground were made of solid metal. It was encrusted with rust and what appeared to be dried blood, giving it a disturbing atmosphere.

"This has got to be another delusion," Trevor said to himself. "This doesn't make any sense."

He looked down and closed his eyes, rubbing them for a moment, just as he'd done in the lobby. He took his hands away and looked straight ahead, but the sinister hallway was still there.

"This isn't real," he said to himself again with a fairly confident smile as he stepped forward through the door. As he took another small step, the door slammed hard behind him, causing Trevor to promptly turn around. His hotel door was now made of steel and completely covered in rust. He quickly reached for the rotted door knob and found that it was firmly locked. He then tried slamming his shoulder into the door, but it was no use.

"Fuck! Fuck!" he shouted, his heart beating rapidly. "Come on! Open!"

He froze as he heard the faint sound of a girl's laugh from somewhere down the hall. He slowly turned around, staring down at the empty corridor ahead. The laugh didn't sound entirely human.


	2. Chapter 2: The Butterfly in the Darkness

**Author's Note: **This was probably one of the hardest pieces of writing that I've ever done, it was definitely a challenge! I had to go through it several times and change multiple things, it was a pain in the ass. Some of the ideas in this chapter were originally going to be used for a Silent Hill one-shot, now it's immortalized here in this fanfic. Again, reviews are appreciated!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Butterfly in the Darkness**_

Trevor let out a series of deep, panicked breaths as he examined the rusted, blood-spattered corridor again. It wasn't nearly as horrific on the floor, but Trevor still didn't want to walk on it unless he absolutely had to. _Is this a dream? _he thought. _Or am I losing my fucking mind?_

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get a hold of the situation. He couldn't think of any other rational explanation for this place. He gulped hard and took a step forward, stopping immediately when he heard the abnormal laugh again.

"It's all in your head, Trevor," he told himself quietly again and again. He continued walking forward, trying to avoid the dried blood stains on the examined both sides of the hall for a way out of the place until he found something sticking out on his right. He realized it was a rusty doorknob, but he couldn't find a door. Upon further study, Trevor found a hidden crack just to the left of the knob. He stepped back a little, following the line up the wall, across, and down again. _It's a camouflaged door, _he thought with a hand on his chin. _I can't tell if this was done purposely or if it's just been hidden by filth._

He tried opening the door but it was tightly locked, then he noticed a small door slot at eye level. He put two fingers in a depression at the end and opened it, revealing a window looking into a small room. Surprisingly it was spotless, the white walls were heavily padded and one dim light hung from the ceiling. Someone was sitting in the far corner, but Trevor couldn't tell if they were male or female because they were covered by darkness. He slowly closed the slot and put a hand on his head. _Just where the hell am I?!_

He saw a few more doorknobs sticking out of the wall on the same side and a door at the end of the hall that he thought could be an exit. Even though nothing made any sense so far, Trevor approached the second door. He opened the slot quietly, looking through the small window to find a brightly lit room. It was otherwise identical to the first one but there was nobody in it. Instead, the word "TRUTH" was written in fresh blood on the padded wall ahead. Trevor whispered the word several times to himself, but wasn't quite sure what meaning it held. He shook his head and closed the slot.

Trevor was slightly more irritated than frightened at this point - he just wanted to get out of this place. He approached the third door and opened the slot, but all he could see through the window was total darkness. Just as he was about to close it, he heard something coming from inside. He carefully placed an ear near the window and heard incoherent whispering mixed with sobs. He couldn't make out what the person was saying though. _Should I say anything? _he thought, then decided against it. _Nah, I better not._ He closed the window and approached the next door.

That door's slot revealed another brightly lit room, only this one was completely empty. He sighed and looked away for a moment. When he turned back to close the slot he found a deranged, wide-eyed face pressed against the window, staring up at him.

"Holy shit!" Trevor yelped, jumping back. He put a hand to his chest and tried to calm his heart down.

The other person moved back also and Trevor realized that it was a teenage girl in what looked like a light blue hospital robe. Her hair was long and completely messy. "I scared you! I scared you!" she yelled out, pointing at him with a loud, disturbing laugh. It was the same laugh that Trevor heard before.

"You bitch!" he exclaimed angrily. The girl was jumping around and laughing like a lunatic as he closed the slot. He bent over with his hands on his knees, then turned to see a door at the end of the hallway that could be an exit. _I'm almost certain that this is a dream now… but I don't remember falling asleep. Maybe I got too tired and fell asleep without knowing it? Anyway, only one door left… _

As he reached toward it, Trevor heard a terribly loud sound from behind him. He whirled around to see the first of the four doors open and break off its hinges, then fall flat on the floor.

He stared at it for a moment before trying the exit door. It was also locked, much to his dismay. "Goddamn it!" he yelled out, kicking the door again and again. He stopped when he realized he wasn't even making a dent. _I'm trapped in this place! C'mon, Trevor, wake up!_

He turned back toward the broken door and remembered the person he saw in that room. Surely they must have been locked up for a reason. _What should I do now? _He didn't have a weapon and he was afraid to face a crazy person.

He slowly walked back toward the fallen door and examined it. _What the hell did that? _He half expected the person inside to jump out and attack him. Trevor stayed still for a few moments but nothing happened.

"Hello?" he called out with some courage. His voice trembled a bit because he didn't know what kind of reaction the person would have. Still, there was no response of any kind. With a nervous gulp, he slowly walked into the shadowy room and found the person in the same exact spot in the corner, sitting down and hidden in shadow. They were gently crying.

"Are you okay?" Trevor said, trying to be sympathetic. His voice trembled a little again from nerves. _Shit, this is a bad idea…_

"I-I don't know," an attractive female voice replied softly with more sobs. "Where am I?"

He relaxed after hearing her sad tone, but he was disappointed by her answer."I thought maybe you could tell me that," he said. "This place is fucked up. Sorry, excuse my language."

The woman laughed quietly with a sniffle. "It's alright, it doesn't bother me."

_Man, she sounds cute, _he thought, despite the situation. He loved her slight French accent.

Trevor had the fallen door on his mind. "Did you do that?" he asked, looking at it and then back at her.

"N-No," she answered. "It opened on its own. I don't know what did that… I was so scared when it happened."

_Nothing here makes sense at all, _he thought.

He backed up a little, leaning against the padded wall where light shone in from the doorway. A couple of thoughts circled around his mind about her isolation in this room. _Did she do something wrong? Is she some kind of patient?_ Finally, he asked her in a calm tone. "How did you end up being in this room?"

He heard the woman scuff her feet as she stood up, then she walked into the light, stopping a few feet in front of him. She had a petite frame and a sexy, gothic appearance. She looked to be in her early twenties and everything she wore was black as night. She had the kind of dark, mysterious beauty that Trevor admired. She wore her shiny, dyed black hair in a wavy pixie cut with red highlights. She wore a deep cut V-neck tank top with a white skull pattern that accented her fair breasts. Her mini-skirt barely covered her rear end and her tall, buckled boots were knee-high, showing off her pretty legs in between. She was quite the vision, a beauty that shouldn't be in such a vile place.

"Actually, I can't remember," she answered softly, her beautiful green eyes gazing upon Trevor's face. "Like I said before, I'm not sure where I am. Everything before this is just a blur."

_She's so hot! _he thought. _She doesn't look like a crazy person judging by how sexy she looks, so why was she locked up here? She looks really familiar, like I've seen her just recently. I don't recognize her voice though._

"Are we in Hell?" she said out of the blue in a concerned tone.

Trevor's eyes widened. _Now there's an idea I haven't thought of… this place does look pretty hellish. I was only joking when I said I was going to Hell for watching that naked blonde, honestly! Besides, I don't remember dying!_

"No, I don't think we're in Hell at all," he replied, shaking his head confidently. "But I can't explain where we are."

"I hope you're right," she said, trusting his judgment. She squinted her eyes a bit at Trevor's face as she took another step toward him.

_Why is she looking at my face like that_? he thought. _Maybe she can't resist me, or… maybe she really is some kind of psycho and is about to rip my face off. _The thought made Trevor nervous, but he couldn't move back any further as he was already up against the padded wall. _Oh, shit… please don't kill me! _

"Trevor? Is that you?" she asked with a little smile.

His dread washed away in a single moment and surprise took over. He was completely shocked. _How does she know who I am? I'm not sure who she is… or maybe I just forgot. How could I forget her and that sexy French accent? Get your shit together, man!_

"Y-Yeah, my name is Trevor," he replied with a little nod. "I'm sorry, but do I know you? You _do _look kind of familiar."

The woman crossed her arms and cocked her head, her smile fading a bit. "Are you serious?" she replied as if he was completely dumb. "It's me, Violet!"

_Violet. Violet. _He thought, sounding the name over and over in his head. _I know that name from somewhere! _He scratched his head, trying to think.

Violet straightened her head and smiled at Trevor, then she sauntered up to him and put her arms around the back of his neck. He could feel her breasts being squished against his hard chest as she pressed her body against his. _I would have remembered being close to this Violet before… but I just don't have a clue who she is yet, _he thought. _And I don't think she's wearing a bra. _He couldn't believe he still noticed such things given his surroundings.

"How can I get you to remember me?" she said with an alluring tone. "Do I have to do something… naughty for you?"

He could feel her warm breath on his lips as he stared into those captivating green eyes. _This girl is fuckin' dynamite! Everything about her drives me crazy! Do I really know this girl? I feel like I'm gonna pop out of my jeans…_

"Oh, I know what will help," she decided with a devious smile. She leaned close to whisper in his ear. "I have a tattoo of a blue butterfly near my left ass cheek."

Trevor's eyes widened. _Whoa! I can't believe it! Is it really her?! _He thought, his mind completely blown. _It can't be! This is… impossible!_

"Violet?!" he said more loudly than he originally intended. "You're _the _Violet?!"

She laughed sweetly, nodding her head. "Yep."

_I don't believe it… how is she here in this room of all places?! _he thought. _If I was having a nightmare before, this just turned into a great dream!_

Violet slid her arms down from the back of Trevor's neck. "Let's get out of this place," she said, slipping her hand into his.

"I agree completely, but I tried doing that already," he stated. "All of the doors are locked." _Her hand is so warm… I still can't believe it's her!_

Just as he said that, they both heard a loud noise coming from outside the room.

"What was that?!" Violet exclaimed, now holding onto Trevor's arm with both hands. He could feel her trembling with fear.

"I'm not sure," he replied, rubbing her back with his free hand to calm her down. "It sounds like another door broke off. Hopefully it's our way out of here." _Funny, I'm not so afraid of this place anymore now that I'm with her, _he thought with a little smile.

Violet looked up and nodded at him, smiling back. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "I'm so glad you're here with me, Trevor," she said tenderly.

He looked at the doorway. "Me too. Let's go see what made that noise."

* * *

**End Chapter Note: **A huge, _huge_ thank you goes out to my wife for proofreading this chapter (and the first one). Her pen name here on FanFiction is Duccubus. She is currently writing a Dragon's Dogma fanfic called "Where Her Heart Used To Be" if you're a fan of the game. Check it out for great action, dialogue, and romance.


End file.
